Again
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: O inferno é uma casa em LA. Uma bela casa neo-vitoriana com vitrais azuis e candelabros da Tiffany.


**Se American Horror Story fosse meu, Afterbirth não teria sido tão ruim ¬¬'**

* * *

><p><strong>Again<strong>

O pior daquela casa não era nem de longe os gritos no sótão, os constantes assassinatos de gente que já estava morta, paredes que pegavam fogo e depois apareciam intactas ou levar um puta susto toda vez que ia visitar o porão.

O pior não era nem mesmo não poder atravessar os portões de ferro da propriedade.

Mas a repetição.

Ela tapou os ouvidos com força e levantou da cama irritada. Seus pais brigavam de novo, infelizmente a casa estava vazia de pessoas vivas, então eles agiam como se não tivesse ninguém para escutar. Violet vasculhou o quarto por cigarros e irritada chutou o criado mudo quando notou que só havia sobrado pontas e cinzas por todo o lado.

- É bastante difícil sustentar um vício quando não se pode nem sair para comprar malditos cigarros! – disse para as paredes, hábito que havia adquirido naquele momento ou há anos atrás, ela não se interessava em saber, quando se está há tanto tempo sozinha, há tanto tempo com dezesseis anos, há tanto tempo magoada, há tanto tempo morta, você passa a não ligar se o que você faz parece atitude de uma pessoa sã ou não. – Ah! – exclamou, uma alegria estranha nos olhos sombrios, perto da porta do guarda-roupa havia um cigarro pela metade, meio amassado ela correu para apanhá-lo – Graças a deus! – mais um grito, ela voltou a tapar os ouvidos, acendeu o cigarro, o alívio da primeira tragada não era nem de longe tão forte quanto seria se ela tivesse um corpo real para a nicotina fazer efeito, mas ela podia fingir que era. Ser um fantasma era sobre fingir, fingir e repetir, ela havia entendido isso cedo.

Os gritos lá em baixo continuavam, de sua mãe palavras de ódio, de seu pai pedidos de desculpas, assim era quase fácil demais cair em sua própria ilusão, quase possível acreditar que estava em 2011 de novo, que amanhã teria escola e que ela era só uma garota deprimida que precisava de um corte ou dois para se aliviar.

Mas o que seria a morte senão uma grande ilusão de vida? Afinal, quando ela via o próprio reflexo na janela suja de seu quarto, via uma garota que parecia bem viva, com os olhos marcados por lágrimas, um pouco de sangue e fumaça saindo pelas narinas e lábios ondulando, ondulando... Como a voz dele...

"Violet..."

"Violet..."

"Violet..."

"Violet..."

Repetindo.

"Violet "Violet" "Violet" "Violet" "Violet" "Violet" "Violet" "Violet" "Violet"

- VÁ EMBORA, TATE! – ele ia, não porque a maldição fazia efeito, não porque ela realmente queria que ele fosse, mas porque ela havia pedido e ele não estava em posição de lhe negar nada. Nem mesmo solidão. Nem mesmo se ela estivesse morrendo por isso, o odiando por isso.

Qual feitiço havia naquela casa? Que prendia sua alma, e lhe forçava a repetir o que lhe levou a morrer? Que a obrigava a ver seus pais matando um ao outro sucessivamente, que obrigava a cada um deles a repetir o que lhes causava tanta dor em vida?

Seu pai descobrira que a morte é muito longa para monogamia e Hayden sempre estaria lá.  
>Assim como Moira. Cada uma presa em sua própria perpétua repetição.<p>

Sua mãe achava que quando se tem a eternidade sempre se pode tentar perdoar mais uma vez e ela jurava que tentava todo dia.

E os dois continuavam em sua perpétua briga conjugal, que quase sempre acabava com as tripas de alguém no chão, mas não havia problema nisso, afinal Moira estava sempre ali, limpando, limpando,...

E Nora choraria por seu bebê perdido enquanto balançava um outro que jamais parava de chorar, os gêmeos quebrariam todas as vidraças com seus tacos de basebol e levariam espelhos para Beau ver o quanto era feio e quando Violet não acordava no meio da noite com Maria ao lado de sua cama fazendo uma poça de sangue no chão "Olha o que ele fez comigo!" os lençóis estariam em chamas e menininhas gritariam ao seu lado consumidas pelo fogo.

E outras vezes, quanto a ela, Violet, às vezes abria os olhos e Tate estava chorando enquanto a abraçava por trás. Ambos ensopados de vômito e água, e ela jurava não saber como havia ido parar na banheira do mesmo modo em que ele não conseguia explicar porque havia matado 14 crianças sem ao menos pestanejar.

Do mesmo modo que ela gritava para ele ir embora assim que adquiria a consciência de novo.

Às vezes ela deixava que ele cuidasse dela e a levasse para a cama e passasse a noite com ela, apenas para sussurrar "Vá embora" em seu ouvido antes que ele pudesse atingir o orgasmo. Ela teria a eternidade para perdoá-lo, não havia por que ter pressa, e ele sempre poderia sofrer um pouco mais.

"Como o nu guia os cegos  
>Eu sei que sou egoísta, Eu sou grosseiro<br>Amor tolo eu sempre acho  
>Alguém para machucar e deixar para trás"<p>

Placebo – Every you every me

**N/B: De fato, essa não foi uma boa fic, mas depois de um bloqueio de seis meses do qual eu não estou nem perto de ter me livrado totalmente eu não espero escrever tão cedo tanto e com a mesma qualidade em que eu estva escreverndo no começo de 2010 – suspiro – é uma pena, porque Violate é tudo que eu sempre quis num ship, eu já sonhava com um casal de fantasmas antes de começar a ver AHS, mas um casal de cutters, onde o cara matou geral na escola, ela usa um tipo de otome fashion e ao som de Nirvana? Não é de admirar que não tenha durado muito, era esmola demais, meu santo já estava prá lá de desconfiado LOL**

**Anyway, essa foi a minha tentativa de acordar o fandom Violate do Brasil! 'Bora escrever meu povo! Estou cansada de ler em inglês.**

**Kisses**


End file.
